herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Esmeralda the Luxendarc
"I wasn't the one Grandfather wanted to save...so I resuced myself...and now I realize all the power that he kept from me that he stored inside of you and Terios. That power that I will surpass!" Character *Real Name = Esmeralda Robotnik *Romaji = エスメラルダロボトニック *Lit = Esumeraruda Robotonikku *first game = Shadow the Hedgehog II/Shadow the Hedgehog Trilogy *media = *realcreator = Eloy Rosario *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Ashly Burch (Young), Barbara Goodson (Old) *japanactor = Yuri Shiratori (Young), Ikuko Tani (Old) *nickname = Esmeralda the Luxendarc *Race = Human (Formally) => Unknown *Hair color = Blonde (Formerly) => Silver *skin color = Pale *gender = Female *eye color = Gentle Blue (Formerly) => Blood Red Right eye, Cold Blue Left eye with Black Sclera *attire = *height = 4'8" (In her Youth and as an Old woman) => 5'2" *weight = *birthplace = Space Colony ARK *hobbies = *family = Gerald Robotnik (Grandfather, Deceased), Maria Robotnik (Twin Sister, Deceased), Dr. Eggman (cousin), Shadow the Hedgehog *Date of Birth = Unknown Date, 1950s *age = Early 70's => Immortal (Physically 16) *alignment = Evil *Weapon names = *ability type = Background Esmeralda Robonik, also known by her Title of "Esmerald the Luxendarc", is the True Antagonist of Shadow the Hedgehog II, the Leader of the "Chaos Arms", and is revealed to be the Twin sister of Maria Robotnik, who had survived both her disease, as well as the shutdown of the ARK over 50 years ago. She seeks to use the blood of both of Gerald's creations (Shadow and Terios), as well as the Power of the Black Arms, to become Immortal and create her own Planet, were only those she deems "Perfect" may exist. History Prior to the Events of Shadow the Hedgehog Esmeralda Robotnik is the Twin Sister of Maria Robotnik. Like Maria, she was also infected with the then incurable disease, N.I.D.S., but she was born with an even more frail body, that she was given little chance of making past the age of 16 if she was not under the ARK's artificial atmosphere and a Constant Life Support System (Similar to the Biolizard). Because of this, she is kept in a Capsule for a majority of her Life aboard the ARK, and only her sister, Gerald, and some staff Members of the ARK knew about her existence. She was aware of everything around her despite her disposition, and constantly awaited the day she could be allowed to leave the Capsule. After Shadow was Created, Esmeralda learned about the Black Arms and their Leader, Black Doom, and questioned her Grandfather's motives for working with a clearly evil Alien being to create a Black Hedgehog, which also made her being to give up hope that her Grandfather was going to cure her (Since she was unaware that Shadow's Blood was the cure, or the creation of Terios, as she only knew of Gerald having to jettison the Biolizard after it's rampage). Esmeralda saw how Happy Maria was with Shadow, and began to spiral towards despair of her happiness. Eventually, when G.U.N. attacked the ARK, Killed Maria, Captured Gerald and jettisoned Shadow (And Terios unknowingly), Esmeralda was all alone on board the Ark. Angry and afraid of her Isolation, she eventually forced herself out of the capsule, and although she was well enough to walk around, she was quickly becoming sick. Through sheer willpower, she eventually found herself into Gerald's lab, which contains all the Data on Shadow the Hedgehog, as well as his Brother, Terios. Esmeralda, after reading the data, discovers that Shadow and Terios were the cure of N.I.D.S., and also held Eternal Youth within them, and that the cure was going to be used on both her and Maria. Instead of being heartbroken, Esmeralda grew furious, her one chance of living was stripped from her because of G.U.N.'s raid. Her luck, however, was about to change, as she found a spare parts of the Biolizard's Life support system. In her solitude, as well as her last remaining strength, she constructed a Life support system for herself, and fused it to her Body (With it appearing on her back and its wires fusing with her veins) using broken Chaos Drives. To her surprise, the machine worked, and she suddenly began to feel better, almost as if she was never sick to begin with. Esmeralda stayed on the ARK for a few more days discovering what she could, until she eventually desired to escape to Earth (Since the Life Support system needed Earth's Atmosphere to continue to function). Esmeralda found an escape pod, but was greeted with the dead body of her Sister, Maria. While horrified, Esmeralda still held contempt for her, and took her headband before departing for earth. Esmeralda hid herself away on Earth, and eventually learned of Professor Gerald's death (Via firing squad). She swore to herself that she would continue he research, but use it to create a Perfect world, one were those she deemed "Inferior" wouldn't exist. ''Sonic Heroes HD'' Esmeralda is Shown as a Cameo only. The first time being in the beginning of Team Rose' Story, were she appears in the Newspaper Amy is reading: She is around her 60's, and is held as one of the leading scientists of the modern day, having creating a medicine to prolong the aging process. It is interesting to note that she goes by the name of Dr. Argento. Voice acting Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Love Trivia Gallery Theme Songs